1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a protecting case for protecting an electronic device, and more particularly, to a protecting case including an auxiliary battery cell.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, various electronic devices have been provided to users and portable electronic devices, such as portable terminals, MP3 players, Portable Multimedia Players (PMPs), electronic books, and any other similar and/or suitable devices, which allow users to enjoy various contents while carrying them, have come into wide use.
The portable electronic devices are subject to special treatment, such as coating, for protection of outer surfaces thereof, but such special treatment may not protect every trivial damage that occurs in our daily lives.
Thus, to protect a portable electronic device, a protecting case is coupled to the portable electronic device.
Meanwhile, the portable electronic device, which has mainly intended for phone calls or Short Messaging Service (SMS) text transmission and reception, has recently added thereto various additional functions (for example, capturing of still or moving images, various utilities, games, and so forth) as smart phones have been developed. A smart phone that is currently in the market may implement various functions through a wireless network communication network from mail check to Internet use.
To execute various functions without any trouble, a high-capacity battery pack is required. That is, a conventional portable electronic device is supplied with power from a basic battery pack, and if the basic battery pack is discharged, the basic battery pack is separated and a preliminary battery pack is mounted and used.
However, a conventional protecting case does not separately include a rechargeable battery pack, such that when the portable electronic device uses up both the power of the basic battery pack and the power of the preliminary battery pack, the battery should be charged or another preliminary battery pack should be mounted and used on the portable electronic device. Moreover, due to such a limited battery capacity, inconvenient situations occur often during execution of various functions.
An external auxiliary battery has been widely used to increase the battery capacity of the portable electronic device, but a separate connection cable is required for electric connection between the external auxiliary battery and the portable electronic device, and the connection cable should be carried at all times.
Hence, there is a need for a device that includes a rechargeable auxiliary battery pack in the protecting case to supply charging power when coupled to the portable electronic device, to be electrically connected to the portable electronic device without using a connection cable, and also to protect the portable electronic device.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.